Creative Director
Creative director is the highest creative position in a fashion house. The creative director does not design clothes, but instead formulates and impresses upon the designers an overarching concept or concepts for a certain collection and the label as a whole. A fashion creative director's main role is to establish what designs should be created, what will appeal to the target market and how the concepts will be applied and distributed in collaboration with fashion designers who are responsible for creating the clothing and fabrics. Films The creative director in the film industry is referred to as the production designer. She/He carries a large responsibility of designing the look of a movie. The job is similar to a creative director's role in the video game industry in that they manage a team of employees and have to consistently develop new ideas and methods of working. It is vital that designer's in this field are able to produce expressive/creative ideas and translating them into something cinematic. Usually a certain sum of funds is distributed among different departments in the production of a film (in this case, the art department). Creative directors must decide on how to distribute and use the funds in the most efficient and effective way to ensure maximum quality in the films art department. An example can include the structuring of scenes and sets once a film begins to undergo the shooting process. During this process, it is important for creative directors to understand what props and effects should be used and how they should be used among various sets and scenes of the film. Some important qualifications that one should have include being able to manage teams, having expertise on design (specifically in theatre and interior sets and art design), being open minded to new ideas and methods in regards to organizing film sets, and having an understanding of coordinating among different departments in order to move a project towards success. A creative director in the film industry usually starts out in lower ranks of the chain such as an assistant to other art directors and/or as a Draughtsman. Music Creative directors in the field of music can be broken down into various key roles that make up the whole (it may be said that one can be known as a 'music director'). It is in this artistic field where the individual, the director, must master tasks that are relatable to one another. An orchestral conductor is a prime example (but not exclusive) of this role and how one would direct music and harmonize symphonies as well as guide/direct other musician’s in an ensemble. The three roles in this sense can consist of: the active musician, the musical art director, and the instructor that teaches and informs music for society. The main requirements one would need to have is an extensive background and knowledge of music (being able to master one or more instrument), understanding the principles and theories behind music composition, developing an understanding and connection with musicians that the director would be working with to communicate music in a harmonic and creative sense and most importantly being able to develop leadership skills among other musicians. See also *Art Director }} Category:Professions Category:Mistresses